


i wanna do bad things to you (baby, don't you want me too?)

by fullmetalruby



Series: febslash fembruary [10]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February 2021, quynh is not drownified and she and andy have a different vibe goin on guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalruby/pseuds/fullmetalruby
Summary: Here’s the thing: Andy and Quynh haven’t gotten along in quite a while.[Femslash February 2021 | Day 10 | Rivals Working Together]
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: febslash fembruary [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139714
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	i wanna do bad things to you (baby, don't you want me too?)

**Author's Note:**

> fsf gang!!!
> 
> title comes from "Want You In My Room" by Carly Rae Jepsen

Here’s the thing: Andy and Quynh haven’t gotten along in quite a while. They did fine before Andy learned-- well, it’s called Proto-Austroasiatic, now, but it wasn’t then. As soon as Andy and Quynh could talk to each other? It was all over. One bad conversation and they had to stop being in each other’s presence for extended periods of time. Lykon had always done his best to mediate between them, and mutual love for him made them suffer each others’ presence so long as he was making himself a physical barrier between them. They’ve gotten better over time (and boy, have they had time) but even now their meetings can only end in one of two ways.

Route number one-- an explosive argument leading to at least a decade of radio silence-- seems to be looming. This particular argument is one they only have once in a blue moon, and one that, realistically, they won’t even end up deciding. 

Which of them will Nile be going with? 

Andy normally keeps Booker, though he’s been known to help out Quynh upon request. While Joe and Nicky flit between them like a pair of fireflies, they can be relied on to abscond on one of their various romantic getaways as soon as a job finishes, leaving behind unspoken instructions to not contact them unless the world is ending. And seeing as how neither Andy nor Quynh deals with being alone very well, whoever wins tonight will be taking home (metaphorically) that sweet sweet prize (company, in the form of Nile).

“She’ll have an easier time learning how to move unnoticed with me. You were always terrible at it.” Quynh smiles at her from across the table. That smile means a lot of things, but right now it’s mostly just knife-sharp and gently condescending-- Quynh’s two most readily-available traits.

“If she travels with you she’ll be wanting to carve off her own ears within minutes. You never did know when to be quiet.”

Quynh’s smile remains frozen on her face, her default expression. “Being social is part of blending in! It’s a valuable skill. Not that you would know how to talk to another person to save your life.”

“Talking gets you  _ caught _ . Name the last time you managed to finish a job without alerting security.”

“Name the last time you got through a job without dying.”

“I don’t need to worry about dying.”

“Maybe you  _ should _ .”

Nicky sets down a pot between them heavily, looking down into it as he portions out dinner. Ever the mediator. He’s probably the only reason Quynh and Andy haven’t buried each other alive yet. Andy leans back against the doorframe. She hadn’t noticed that she was moving closer and closer to Quynh as they bickered. Across the table, Quynh gracefully accepts the bowl from Nicky like she’d never said an unkind word in her life and digs in excitedly. She’s right to-- despite being however many thousands of years old she is, even all of Andy’s experience doesn’t match up to whatever cooking magic Nicky has flowing through him.

Though Quynh is cheerfully chowing down and at least pretending to ignore the rest of them, Andy can see in Nile’s face that she’s painfully aware of the awkward silence. “So, are you good guys, or bad guys?”

* * *

“Sloppy, sloppy, Andromache,” Quynh had berated. Her clear voice had echoed above the gunfire in the chapel, and now it echoes between Andy’s ears. “Imagine if you’d been mortal!”

Andy looks back down at the blood staining her fingers. The dim firelight makes the blood look black.

She jerks her head sideways as a sharp inhale sounds from beside her. Seeing that it’s just Quynh doesn’t make her relax. Quynh has pulled the same move while stabbing her (“to keep you on your toes!”) too many times for comfort right now.

“Andy.” Quynh’s voice is barely louder than the crackling of the fire behind them. Her dark eyes are wide. 

Andy snatches up a heavy coat and mentions something to Booker and Nile about going out, and the next thing she knows she’s in a pharmacy. 

Like a monster out of one of those Japanese films, the rain has wetted Quynh’s hair enough to leave it hanging in solid curtains around her face. Her fingers dance across the different products, the bandages and the creams and the pain relievers. Her other hand hangs limp at her side. Andy doesn’t know what to do. It’s been so long since she had to dress a wound, even longer since she had to do it to herself, and all the materials look so different. What’s the difference between the regular adhesive bandages and the flexible ones? Are they not all flexible? Or is Andy’s French so rusty that words don’t mean the same thing as she remembers? It’s been known to happen.

Quynh knocks a few candy bars into the basket, jolting Andy back to herself. She grabs one each of the flexible and non-flexible bandages. And a few-- energy? exercise? what do those words even  _ mean _ ?-- protein bars into the basket for good measure.

As the cashier (Celeste. Andy likes her style) helps with the bandaging process, Quynh threads her fingers into Andy’s other hand and grips it tightly. She lets it go briefly when they have to get back into the car, but grabs back on across the center console.

“You’re not allowed to die on me,” Quynh states. Factual. At least that’s a constant-- the sky is blue, two plus two equals four, and Quynh can always be trusted to state her opinions as facts. “So don’t.” Her voice shakes. Andy can count on one hand the times she’s heard that.

Andy squeezes her hand and huffs out a rueful laugh. “You know I can’t promise you that.”

“Then you will try your best.”

**Author's Note:**

> the theme of fsf seems to be "this isnt done but im late on it already and i want to go to bed"
> 
> check me out on tumblr @fullmetalruby


End file.
